Here For You Always
by shootingstar46
Summary: Ross takes a job in Seattle after a devastating fight with Rachel who is left to raise twins on her own when she realizes she may be falling in love with Joey. Please R/R! ***NOW FINISHED!!!***
1. The Job

I do not own any of the following characters in this story.  
  
Rachel ran into the apartment sobbing hysterically. She  
threw herself onto the couch trying to catch her breath. She curled herself up and cried into a pillow as Joey walked in and ran to her side. "Oh my God, Rachel, what's wrong?", he shouted, scared and concerned.  
"Joey, I'm having twins", she panted. "I don't know  
what I'm going to do. With Ross in Seattle, there's no way I can do this on my own. I'm so scared."  
"Oh, my God. Rach, I am so sorry. I'm sure Ross can  
transfer back, he wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't just leave you alone with two kids."  
"No, I told him I didn't want him to be a part of the  
baby's life and I can't ask him to come back because I need the support money", she whimpered. "I've ruined this. I can't believe this is happening, and it's all my fault", she cried.  
  
*2 months earlier*  
"What?!?" Rachel shouted in utter disbelief. "You're  
just going to pack up and leave me here with a baby and go to Seattle for a job?"  
"I didn't say that", he retorted. "I got the news today. If I don't take it I'm fired. Tell me what to do, Rach. Just tell me and I'll do it. You know I love that baby and…"  
"What, do you expect me to leave my friends and my  
family and go to Seattle?"  
"I don't know. We can't just be thinking of ourselves.  
We have to decide what is best for our child. You know you can't support a child with your job and I certainly can't support one staying here without a job, so…"  
"I can't believe you just said that. You don't think I  
am capable of raising my own child? Is that it? You think I can't do this without you?", she screamed, now breaking down into tears, deeply scarred by his assumption. "Well you're wrong. I don't need you. I am going to do this by myself!"  
"Rachel, you know you can't do that, this is my baby too, and I have the right to be a parent to it just as much as you do", he argued, terrified that she might actually want to take his child away from him.  
"I think the fact that you have been married and divorced 3 times within the past 10 years can waver the decision of the court", she suggested. His jaw dropped open in astonishment of her cruelty.  
"Rachel, please don't do this to me", he pleaded just above a whisper.  
"You hurt me, Ross", she cried, with tears streaming down her face. "This baby is the most important thing in this world to me right now, and you're telling me I can't handle it. Well, guess what I can, and I will. So you go to Seattle, sign off your rights to this child, and leave me alone", she said coldly, wiping the tears from her cheek as she stormed out of the apartment furiously.  
She came back the next day to find Ross' apartment empty. She later found out from Chandler that he left for Seattle.   
"I came over last night to see what happened between you two and he could barely get the words out without breaking down into tears. He threw everything into suitcases and left, said he'd call, and that was it", he explained solemnly. "Rach, please don't do this to him, he's sorry, he really is, but..."  
"I know, you're right. I was just so angry and..", she said, holding back the tears. Chandler hugged her.  
"I know, it's okay", he comforted.  
"I'm just going to give him a few weeks to cool off and I'll try to work things out", she smiled meekly. "Thank-you, Chandler", she said sincerely.  
She eagerly and apprehensively went to Chandler's every day, hoping and praying he had called, knowing with each passing day, she was coming closer and closer to receiving the horrifying news that Ross was officially gone out of her life and her baby's...forever.She had been waiting for over a month and a half now for Ross to call Chandler as promised so she could talk to him, but still no word from him. Her friends tried to comfort her, and finally, she was almost convinced that everything would turn out just the way they were supossed to. Ross would live just across the street and their child could have two loving parents. Him and Rachel would be best friends again, everything would be perfect.   
"Hey Joey", she cheerfully said as she walked into the apartment.  
"Hey", he replied, his eyes glued to the television, as usual.  
As she did eveyday she began to look through her mail. "Bill, junk, bill, magazine", she reported. Suddenly she dropped the pizza she had picked up for her and Joey. "Oh my God!", she said, panting heavily as she read the last letter.  
"Oh, that's okay,I don't mind", Joey said, picking up a piece off the floor.  
"Ross signed over his rights to the baby", she said, raging into a hysterical fit of tears.  
"What", he inquired with his mouth full. After a long silence he commented, "Just call him and explain that you..."  
"No! No. I can't. After all I've done to him, I can't just ask him to change his life around again,not after all I've put him through", she said as her stomach turned as she contemplated her situation.  
  
*Back to present*  
Joey wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you",he consoled her softly.  
"Really", she asked, pulling form his embrace to look into his eyes.  
"Of course, I am", he smiled. She smiled back at him gratefully and crawled back into his arms, releasing a sigh of relief. "I always will be", he assured her as he held her stoking her hair soothingly. 


	2. Tragedy Strikes

It was a great relief to know that someone was there for her, that someone cared, but still, she felt awful. Her children would never know their real father,and she had lost her best friend. She was so cruel to Ross, and she wished there was something she could do to change it, but she was so afraid. Afraid that he would hate her for what she had put him through. She wanted more than anything to be able to call him, and tell him how truly sorry she was, and that she wanted him back in her and her children's life, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Somehow she thought if he really cared, he wouldn't have signed those documents.  
"Rach, you threatened to take him to court if he didn't", Monica would explain, trying to hold back her anger. It was hardest on her, it seemed, torn between her best friend and her brother. No matter what she said to comfort the one of them, it felt like she was betraying the other. She loved htem both dearly, and it hurt her so to see them like this. There wasn't a night go by in the last five months that she didn't cry herself to sleep, hoping and praying she would wake up and it would all be a dream. "Sweetie, I know it hurts and that you're scared, but you have to talk to Ross, I know you miss him, but no matter what happens, it's the right thing to do", she pleaded.  
"I just can't ,Monica, I just can't."  
"Then let me do it. Ross would never do anything to hurt you, so you don't have to be scared. Please, Rachel, let me talk to him."  
"Maybe I really don't want him in my life anymore", she yelled angrily.  
"Then why haven't you signed the papers yet?"  
She just looked at her in astonishment, and with the first tear that streamed down her face, she shot out of the chair and hastily ran out of the coffee house.   
She entered the apartment screaming. "Rachel, whta the matter", Joey questioned frantically.  
"We have to go to the hospital now, Joey, it's time to have these babies", she grunted in between shrieks.  
"That's impossible, it's six weeks early", he said.  
"Joey, there's not much I can do about that now, we have to get to the hospital", she cried.  
"Alright, I'll go get a cab, do you think you can get your bag packed in time", he said in a panic.  
"Yeah, that's fine", she said, holdng back the screams of agony.  
"I'll be right back up to help you down the steps. Don't come down yourself, you might fall, just saty here", he explained just before jolting down the steps.  
While waiting for Joey, Rachel hobbled across the hall to tell Chandler and Monica she was having the baby. Only Chandler was there, who thoughtfully helped her down the steps as Hoey tried desperately to hail a cab in the pouring rain. Sfter that screaming session, or as it is technically referred to, contraction, ended, Rachel started sobbing.. "Why are the babies so early? Is there something wrong with them? Did I do soemthing wrong? I don't have anything for the baby. I have been so busy and I just wasn't expecting this to happen. I don't have diapers or a crib", she cried.  
"Hey, it's okay, the babies are going to be just fine. Don't worry about it", Chandler's consolation seech was ended prematurely as the arrived at the hospital.  
"Chandler, please call everyone for me", she requested as she was wheeled into her room. "Joey, I need you here with me", she yelled as another contraction came on.  
After Chandler got Phoebe's confirmation that she was on her way, he called the Central Perk, knowing that's where Monica was. "Thank-you for calling Central Perk, this is Gunther speaking how may I help you", a voice recited.  
"Gunther, this is Chandler. Is Monica there, I really need to speak to her", he explained.  
"Monica, Chandler's on the line for you", he said monotonely.  
Monica who was deep in thought barely heard him. "Oh, thanks", she said, coming out of her trance.  
"Hello", she asked, concerned, knowing Chandler wouldn't call under normal cicumstances.  
"Mon, Rachel is having the twins", he said.  
"What, they're not due for six weeks", she said, beginning to panic.  
"I know. You need to get down here. You;re her best friend and I think she really needs you here right now. She's really scared."  
"Oh, my God, I'm on my way", she said and rushe out of the coffe house.  
"Chandler!", she yelled as she found him. "Is she alright? Where is she?", she panted,out of breath.  
"The babies are very small, they gave her some drug to selay the labor for as long as possible, but they're not sure if they're going to make it. They say the premature birth can be caused by prolonged stress and depression, considering they have no other solution", he said with deep concern in his tone.   
"Oh, my God", she whimpered with tears falling rapidly fdown her face as rushed into the delivery room. "Rachel!", she cried. She ran to her friend and hugged her tightly.  
"Oh, God , Monica, my babies might die, I'm so scared, I don't know what's going on", she screamed desperately, trying to catch her breath between tears as Phoebe held her hand, trying not to cry.   
After about an hour, the nurse gave Rachel a drug to put her to sleep. "She needs the rest, for the babies", she explained. When she finally fell asleep, Monica slipped out into the lobby and picked up the phone.  
"Ross, it's Monica", she sobbed.  
"Monica, why are you crying", he inquired.  
"I'm at the hospital. Rachel is having the twins. They're premature and we're not sure if the babies are going to make it. They stopped the labor and put her to sleep, but I think you should be here. I know you think she wants you out of her life, but the truth is she was about to call you the day she recieved those documents and she just couldn't do it. But she really is sorry, and she needs you, those kids need you", she cried, trying to convince him to come.  
"Oh, God", he said in horror. "I'll be there as soon as I can", he hung up the phone and sped to the airport. Eight hours later, he dashed into the hospital, sprinting down the halls until found Phoebe.  
"Is she okay, what's going on", she shouted, wide-eyed.  
"She's gone into labor again.The babies are doing a lot better. They've had her on an I.V. for a while which has helped a lot. She doesn't know you're coming. You'd better get in there.  
"Ross", she said just above a whisper.  
"Rach, I am so sorry for everything, and I want to be a part of these kid's lives..and yours. I've really missed you"  
"I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly, she felt better just knowing her children had a father again. 


	3. The Delivery

"I can see a head", the doctor shouted. "Come on, Rachel, we need you to push.."  
Rachel took a deep breath and silently prayed to herself. She pushed as hard as she could and the next thing she knew…"Mrs. Greene, you are now the mother of a beautiful baby girl", she smiled.  
"Oh, my God. This is my baby, look how beautiful she is, Ross", she said. Just then the doctor gasped in horror.   
"We have to do a C-section, now!", she sent her nurse running for supplies.  
"What's going on, is the baby going to be okay", she asked frantically.  
"The baby is breech, which means it is upside down in the birth canal. We need to get it out now. Now, this is a very common procedure, but with premature births, there is some risk involved", she informed, regrettably. Her nurse arrived with the equipment and there was no time to finish explaining. She hastily gave Rachel a drug to numb the pain, and began to cut.  
Soon, there was screaming. "Where is my baby? Is my baby alright", she asked, slurring her words, still drowsy from the painkiller.  
"We have to take her to run some tests, just to be sure", with that she ran out of the room with the baby in her arms. The nurse then explained that when there are complications with birth, it is mandatory that they immediately run tests, although everything seemed to fine with their child. With that Ross let out a huge sigh of relief. The nurse smiled and left the room.  
"Rach, Rachel, how are you feeling", he asked, trying to revive her from her trance. Fortunately, the drugs seemed to be wearing off after about 45 minutes, just as Ross was losing his patients.  
"Where are the kids? Are they okay? What happened?"  
"They're both fine. They just took them to run some tests." Before he could say anything else, the doctor walked in with a huge grin on her face and a baby in each arm. "Mrs. Greene, Mr. Gellar, I am pleased to inform you that your daughter and your son are perfectly healthy", she confirmed as she handed each of the proud parents one of their children.  
Rachel cried joyfully as she held her son. "Ross, thank-you so much for being here, for coming back. You have no idea how much it means to me for my children to have a father." He smiled back at her as the gang walked in and let out a simultaneous chorus of 'awwwwww'.   
"They are gorgeous babies, Rachel", Monica admired.  
"Ross, the boy looks just like you", Joey commented.  
"Poor kid", Chandler joked.  
"Hey, what are you guys going to name them", Phoebe wondered.  
Rachel and Ross just looked at each other and back at Phoebe afraid of what she might suggest.  
"Okay, I have the perfect names. Delilah and Sebastian", she grinned.  
The all just looked at her and rolled their eyes, not sure why her off-the-wall comments shocked them after all these years.  
"Well, I have always liked the name Sydney for a girl", Rachel suggested. "Do you want to pick the boy's name", she looked at Ross.  
"You know, my grandfather always told me 'In each lifetime a little rain must fall, but the sun will always light your path'. Now, I finally appreciate it how important it is, especially with all that we've all been through in these past few months. In memory of him, I would like to name our son Cole.  
"That's a beautiful name, and perfect for our son", she replied softly as she kissed her children lovingly on the cheek. Monica hugged Chandler as she wiped a solitary tear from her face. She was so happy for them, and she would have liked to think that was a tear of joy, not jealousy. 


	4. Home Again

They were in the hospital about a week before they could go home. Rachel needed time to recover from her C-section and the doctors had to monitor the twins, which is just a precautionary measure for premature babies, or so Rachel was told, something she was extremely relieved to hear.   
"Hey, Rach", Joey greeted cheerfully. "Ready to get out of here and go home?" I"I've been ready for a week", she sighed as she packed a few things into her bag. She gently placed each child in a car seat, being careful so as not to wake them from their peaceful slumber.   
"Ross had to work again", he said. "I guess they're giving him a lot of trouble about this transfer."  
"Yeah…" She tried to hide her disappointment. She didn't want her and Ross to be over, she missed him. But she had to let him go. "Well, I guess we can go."  
As they came to the apartment door, Rachel set down Sydney's car seat to catch her breath. Joy opened the door excitedly looked back at Rachel, awaiting a reaction. "Oh, my God, Joey! Thank-you so much! You are so wonderful!", she exclaimed as she peered into the apartment which was filled with bottles, blankets, clothes, toys, bassinets, every baby product imaginable. The whole room was a sea of blue and pink. "I…you…how…why…" She was speechless.  
"It was pretty uneventful without you around so I thought I'd save you the trouble of shopping", he grinned.  
"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, ever. I don't know what to say", she whispered almost inaudibly, trying to hold back the tears as she embraced him gratefully. He smiled gently and she knew she didn't have to say anything. Just then, Cole began to cry and Joey ran to him. The child immediately calmed form his fit as Joey rocked him soothingly in his arms. Rachel took immediate notice to this and smiled . The phone woke her from her pensive daydream. She answer it, not wanting to interrupt Joey who was baby talking Cole as the baby giggled blissfully.  
"Hello?"  
"Rach, it's Ross", he stuttered eagerly. "I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you today. I really wanted to pick you up but if I want to keep my job I'm going to have to do a lot of sucking up and taking off my second day back isn't going to help. I am sorry, Rachel", he pleaded sincerely.  
"I know. It's okay, I understand" , she said, trying to comfort him, although the disappointment was obvious in her tone. "Hey I have to go. Sydney just woke up and Joey's bust with Cole. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone hoping that ending the conversation would end the heartbreak. She tried to get over him. She tried so hard. Years of telling herself they weren't meant to be together but deep down cringing at the thought of never waking up next to him again. She just couldn't forget. She was almost over him a year ago. But hen she got pregnant. She was sure that would bring them back together, but all it did was remind her of how much she missed him. Now she wasn't sure if she could ever love someone as much as she loved him. That was it…loved, not love. She was in love with the idea of them.  
After the kids had eaten, been changed, bathed, played, and changed again, they were finally asleep. "Wow, that was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be", she said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"You think so now?" Wait until they start walking", he joked.  
"You are really great with kids, you know that?"  
"Thanks. I practically raised two of my sisters and they're still alive." They smiled at one another as now came the awkward silence. "You must pretty tired, you've had a rough first day at being a mother", he said.  
"No, not really. I'm actually energized just from being out of that hospital bed", she laughed.  
"Well, do you want to go out for dinner?", he asked reluctantly. She looked at him, confused. "While you were gone, I didn't get around to grocery shopping so there's not much here for dinner so…"  
"A date", she asked. She tried to hide the excitement, yet hoped she was not completely off.  
"Well…if you want to put it like that…I…Uhhh…well…yeah." He stuttered afraid of rejection.  
"I would love to", she interrupted.  
"Really?", he asked completely shocked.  
"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get ready and we can go", she hopped up and ran towards her room. She whipped around and headed back to the living room. "I can't go out to dinner, I have two kids" she remembered, plopping back down on the chair.  
"Oh, Uhhh, Chandler and Monica said they'd love to watch the kids for a few hours. Mon loves kids so they'll be fine", he quickly retorted.  
"Great!", she shouted, running back into her room. As soon as she was out of sight, Joey picked up the phone and hastily began to dial.  
"Hello?"  
"Chandler, it's Joey", he whispered so Rachel couldn't hear.  
"Hey, Joe, what's up?"  
"I just got a date with Rachel!", he shouted.  
"That is so great! I can't believe you finally asked her out! One question though."  
"Yeah?"  
"Just how may drinks has she had", he laughed sarcastically.  
"Haha", he mocked. "But seriously, I need a favor."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I need you and Monica to baby-sit for a few hours", he asked hoping he would agree.  
"Tonight? Mon and I were supposed to go out tonight!"  
"Please, Chandler, I have working up the courage to ask Rachel out for like a year, you have to help me!"  
"Okay, fine.", he reluctantly agreed.  
"Thanks so much! Did I ever tell you you're my best friend?"  
"Nice try. Let me clear it with Monica and we'll be over." 


	5. The First Date

Chandler and Monica came over after a lot of screaming on Monica's part and a lot of pleading and apologizing on Chandler's part which was quite audible even from across the hall. "Hey, Joey, I'm so happy for you and Rachel. I'm glad we could help!" She tried to sound genuine but it just wasn't working.  
"Mon, we heard you across the hall", Joey said.  
"Well, I was just trying to be nice", she said snobbishly, wiping the phony smile from her face.  
After about twenty minutes, Rachel walked out in a short black, sleeveless dress. Joey looked at her and all he would say was "I…Uhhh…you…wha….ha…wow."  
"Ahhh, thanks, Joey. You're so sweet", she mocked. He just smiled. He had had a crush on her for over a year now, and he honestly never thought he would be lucky enough to be with Rachel. He always thought she was too good for him. He thought he might actually be in love with her. He had been with a lot, A LOT, of girls before, but nothing. With Rachel, there was definitely something.  
Through about half of dinner there wasn't much conversation, other than 'so how's work going' or…no wait, that was about it. The whole point of a first date was to get to know the other person better. They were best friends, room mates. They knew everything about one another that there was to know. "Yep, I should have definitely gone for a movie", Joey thought. They were both uncomfortable, both frantically searching their minds for a topic of conversation., without luck. They both secretly had a crush on the other, but was afraid to say anything. Neither was sure if the other considered this a serious date, or a casual dinner between friends. Finally Rachel worked up her courage.  
"Joey, is this 'something'?"  
"What do you mean?", he said hesitantly.  
"Are we just friends or are you feeling something going on here?"  
"I don't know, are you?", he asked nervously, trying to avoid an actual answer…and eye contact.  
"Maybe…" she said indefinitely.  
"Okay, look, Rach. I'm going to be honest with you", he said trying to ignore his uneasiness. "I have been wanting to go out with you for over a year but I…"  
"Oh, my God!", she said, shocked. "Really?"  
"Yeah, but I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just had to tell you and…"  
"Joey, it's okay. I actually have been trying to tell you the same thing all night", she smiled, relieved. He just looked at her. He had dreamed about this for a year, and it was finally happening. His jaw dropped and he was speechless, excited. "I just didn't want to say anything, because of the kids, I didn't want you to think 'oh, poor pregnant Rachel is looking for someone to support her kids'".  
"Rach, I would never think that about you, ever." She smiled, finally that he was sensitive and sweet. "I just thought that us going out would ruin our friendship if we ever broke up, and I could live without having you as a friend. That's why I'm so scared about this", he said sincerely, grasping her hand. Rachel saw how much she really meant to him which brought her almost to tears.  
"Joey, we will always be friends, no matter what. I promise you that.", she said looking into his eyes. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't even hear the waiter come by. "Your check, sir. Sir? Excuse me. I have your check", he became impatient. Finally, they ripped from the romantic stare.  
"Oh, sorry, thank-you", Joey apologized. "So you want to get out of here."  
"Yeah", she smiled. He politely helped her get her coat on and they left.  
It was storming as Joey stood outside trying to hail a cab while Rachel stayed safely inside the restaurant. Of course, once they finally got one, there was a major traffic jam, and they were stuck there for 20 minutes. Rachel was now exhausted from the long day with the kids and fell asleep, lightly resting her head on Joey's shoulder. Joey wrapped his arms around her as he noticed she was shivering and wet.   
When they finally got to the apartment and Chandler and Monica had left, they decided to watch TV for a while/ Rachel almost immediately fell asleep on the couch. Joey found a blanket and began to cover her up. As he did, Rachel woke up and looked at him. She smiled. He smiled. There was a long pause and Joey leaned in and kissed her gently, but passionately, holding her in his arms. 


	6. Life Will Never Be Better

Rachel awoke early that morning to one of the kids crying. She was still on the couch and turned to find Joey next to her. Even though nothing happened, the wind caught in her chest, overwhelmed by this amazing feeling. She remembered talking halfway through the night with Joey. Telling him how scared she was.  
"I just don't know how to handle this", she sobbed. "It seems like just yesterday I was just a normal 30 year old woman and now I'm a mother. I'm so scared I'm going to screw this up. I just love those kids so much and I…"  
"Rach, that's all that matters. If you love them that much then you have nothing to worry about. You'll be a great mom, I know you will." She remembered falling asleep with his arms around her as he comforted her.  
She looked at him now, trying to figure out how to get up without stepping on Joey. The sound of the baby's cry soon awoke him too. "Hey, Rach." He smiled, still half asleep. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." She smiled. Cole let out another shriek of hunger and Rachel tried to pry herself out from under the blanket.   
"I'll get it", Joey offered, hopping up.  
  
  
~~~1 year later~~~  
  
"Mamaca", Sydney smiled brightly.  
"Chandler!", Monica bellowed picking up the toddler. "Sydney just said my name!" She screamed, beginning to cry blissfully as she kissed the child. He ran into the room grinning and baby talked her and tickled her until she was blue with laughter. Chandler had fallen in love with those kids. He actually looked forward to Joey calling and begging him to baby-sit while he and Rachel went out. He hated to admit it, but he actually wanted a baby of his own.  
Things were going great with Joey and Rachel. They went out practically every weekend, and were completely head over heels. It was perfect. They both loved the kids and each other. Ross was doing great with his job, and moved into the building so he could see the kids every day, and he and Rachel were as close as they ever were.   
Joey had rented a yacht for the night where they had a romantic candle lit dinner. As they finished eating, they moved out onto the deck hand in hand. "It's such a beautiful night." Rachel exclaimed wistfully. "It's so clear you can see every star in the sky."  
"Rach, I've been seeing things more clearly for a while now." He said looking into her eyes, stroking her hand gently. "I love you so much. You and Sydney and Cole are more important than anything in the world to me, and I don't ever want to lose that." He said solemnly. He looked at her for a moment, her long hair, gently waving in the summer breeze and she began to well up with tears, speechless.  
He then kneeled down on one knee. As he began to speak, Rachel interrupted.  
"Yes!" She shouted, excitedly. He looked at her lovingly with a soft grin on his face and jumped into her arms and kissed her warmly and compassionately. He slipped the ring onto her finger.  
"It fits", she whispered, smiling.  
They came home to find Chandler and Monica asleep on the couch. "Hey, guys. Wake up." They shook them until they came to.   
"Monica, look at my hand, look at my hand!" She giggled excitedly.  
"Oh, my God!" She hugged her best friend. "Joey, why didn't you tell us?"  
"Remember what happened when Chandler told us he was going to propose?" They laughed.  
"I am so happy for you guys!" She began to cry.  
"Thanks. Hey, uhhh, can you guys…go?" Joey requested. "We…have…uhh…stuff to do." He smiled as Chandler nodded.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. Us too." He winked.  
A few weeks later, Chandler and Joey took the twins out to the park so Rachel and Monica could have some time to make wedding plans without the kids grabbing at the papers. "Oh, I can't believe we're getting married in two weeks." Rachel smiled.   
"I know. You two are so perfect for each other." She said, distracted. Rachel disregarded it and continued with the plans.  
  
~~~The Wedding~~~  
  
Monica stood next to Rachel during the ceremony, holding back the sobs of joy. She was so happy for them. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister preached. "You may kiss the bride." Joey hastily took advantage of that opportunity. They were so cute together. That was the moment Rachel knew this was how life was supposed to be. This was as good as it was going to get, and she couldn't have hoped for anything else. She had two beautiful, healthy babies, Ross was home again, and she was in love, and with one of her best friends. It was perfect.  
At the reception Monica hugged Rachel tightly. They sat down to talk. "Monica, I'm sorry if you've been a little neglected lately. I realized the other day you and I haven't talked in a while. I just forgot with the wedding plans and the kinds and…"  
"It's okay I completely understand." She smiled.  
"So…how have you and Chandler been?" She tried to initiate a conversation.  
"Well, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I didn't want it to interfere with your wedding. It's really big and you're my best friend so I'm just going to tell you." She began hesitantly as Rachel looked at her curiously.  
"Rachel, I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, my God! Monica! You should have told me!" She gasped, embracing her.  
They told the rest of the gang who were ecstatic. Chandler put his arms around her and kissed her warmly.   
This was the best day of Rachel's life, and she knew it would only get better from here when he kissed he as they danced their first dance as man and wife to "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. He smiled.   
"I love you too." He said lovingly as he pulled her close, and he knew he would never let her go. 


End file.
